Adore You
by StrawberryCrush
Summary: "Love's too weak to define just what you mean to me."


**So, um, it is highly unrecommended that this is read at work/school/outings/etc. Just saying...**

**For your listening pleasure, as it really sets the tone I'm trying to convey: watch?v=sxKF19jYk68**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

"Why are we doing this again?" Athena groaned as she walked into the suite behind Bobby.

"Because they are our friends and family and we love them," Bobby told her as he placed their luggage down on the king sized bed. "You know how they are, they saw the ring and it snowballed. I couldn't get out of it if I tried," it was a half truth, at least. "If it's any consolation, we have this suite for free."

She walked closer to him and wrapped her arms around him from behind, and wrapped her arms around him. Pushing up on the tips of her toes, she pressed a kiss to the side of his neck and purred in his ear, "I can think of a few things we could be doing instead and all of them involve this room."

Bobby smirked and unwrapped her arms, turning towards her. "So can I. There are quite a few promises I want to make good on," he pressed a chaste kiss to her lips, "after."

Bobby suppressed a chuckle as he watched her face deflate. "Ugh, fine. I guess it's nice they wanted to do this," she said as got her smaller bag that held her dress and make-up.

"That's the spirit."

Athena made her way to the ensuite.

"You're about to hog the bathroom aren't you?"

"Yep."

"I'm not allowed to join you, am I?"

"Nope."

"And just where am I supposed to get ready?"

"There's plenty of room out here, you'll be fine." She said before closing the door.

Bobby sighed and shock his head as he unzipped his bags.

An hour later, Bobby sat on the bed, in his button down and slacks, waiting on his wife to emerge. He was texting Hen to make sure everything was good for the evening. She told him that it was and everything and everyone was ready when they were.

"Ahem," Athena sounded, "if you're done with that..."

Bobby looked up to see Athena leaning against the door frame and had to a double take. Her sleek light gold dress looked like it made for her. She looked gorgeous, always did, but today her beauty was shining.

Getting up, he walked towards her slowly. He swept some of her hair out of her eyes and really took in her beauty. "You look gorgeous." A passing thought floated into his mind of forgoing the whole thing and taking her here and now, but it leaves as quickly as it came, knowing he can't, at least, not just yet.

"What's the matter Bobby, see something you like?"

He pressed a kiss to her dark red lips, "yes, absolutely," another kiss, "which is why we should go."

"Let's get this over with," Athena said as he let her go. They walked out of the room, hand and hand and headed towards the ballroom downstairs.

"So, is this gonna just be a small thing with the kids and our friends? Or-"

Her words were interrupted by Bobby opening the doors. Athena jaw dropped at the sight of all of their friends and family, even her parents. The room was completely decked out. It looked like a true reception and it was beautiful.

Athena looked up at her husband, "you did this, didn't you? It wasn't just their idea."

"I may have helped just a little bit."

Getting married the way they did, time off was a complete no go, so they couldn't spend the time together that they wanted, Athena knew that, but how he was able to get all of this past her... "how were you able to hide all of this from me?"

"I have my ways."

XXXXX

"The worst kept secret in L.A., I mean we were taking bets on when they would finally tell us. What made it so bad was they actually thought no one knew," Hen eyed Athena as she spoke.

"When I first came to town, I remember being on a ride along with Athena and the way she talked about Bobby," Maddie chuckled, "'your brother's boss is my boo'" she reminisced fondly, "and when were all at a scene together when I first met Bobby, I told him about the way she talked about him he just looked at her and said, 'oh, well, the feelings mutual'. You could feel what they felt for each other radiating off of them in that moment. What I saw that day will always stick with me."

"In the time I've come to know these two people, I've been shown how love is supposed to be," Eddie said.

"Bobby knows the woman he has on his hands. I know he recognizes and appreciates it. If there ever comes a time he doesn't, well, just know I'm prepared to turn a blind eye to whatever Hen decides to do to you," Chim said nonchalantly.

"It's been fun having you in our lives. And nice having someone that convinces mom to let me stay up late," Harry joked. May, who was standing next to her brother, "all that aside, most importantly you make our mom happy and, honestly, I haven't seen her this happy in a long time," May looked at her brother, "I guess what we're both trying to say is," May gave him one last look to make sure they were in sync welcome to the family, Bobby," they finished simultaneously.

"It's not every day that you get the pleasure of witnessing two people so in love and good for each other," Buck leaned against the cane that was supporting his weight and grabbed a glass from the table next to him, "I wish the two of you nothing but the best, you both deserve it, more than deserve it, if we're being honest. To Bobby and Athena," he finished as he held up his glass of champagne.

"Too Bobby and Athena," The crowd repeated followed by a chorus of claps, cheers, and well wishes filled the ballroom. Bobby kissed Athena's temple as they looked at all the family and friends that were rooting and happy for them.

As the dusk of the afternoon turned to night, the party started to wind down. There wasn't really anyone left besides their close friends and family. Bobby appreciated all that were in attendance, but as time went on, the antsier he became. All he could think about was finally getting his wife alone, so they could have a proper wedding night. By the way Athena was glancing at him and rubbing his thigh, she was thinking the exact same thing.

After a little expert maneuvering, they were able to excuse themselves, making their way to the elevator. As the elevator ticked it way up to the top floor, the way they were looking at each other from opposite sides only added to the anticipation they both felt. When it came to a stop, he gestured for her to walk out first. The little extra sway she put in her hips as they calmly walked down the hall wasn't lost on him. Finally reaching the room, he pulled the key card out of his pocket and opened the door.

Her back was against the door as his taller frame loomed over her. She's kicked of her heels only adding to the height difference. Athena's letting him take the lead, awaiting his next move. His lips are on hers. It's passionate, it's a little messy, they're riding high on adrenaline and love. In this moment nothing mattered but each other.

He turned them around pushing her backwards towards the bed, going slow and steady, ready to- and she stops him. He meets her eyes, glossy with arousal, and she shakes her head. "Robert." Well then. She rarely used his full name, only on very specific occasions, anger and lust. It was like a code word in this case. She was telling him what she wanted. And he was more than willing to give it to her.

Knowing exactly how he wants to play this tonight, he makes quick work of removing the straps of the silky material of her dress, letting it pool around her feet. She's left in nothing but her underwear. The pads of his fingertips work their way over her chest and down her stomach. Her eyes close and she whimpers in pleasure, his touch electric to her increasingly sensitizing skin. His fingers stops his their movements and he tells her to get on the bed. She complies, making herself comfortable against the pillows.

He kneeled on the edge of the bed, looking down at her as she laid on the bed. She looked up at him awaiting what she knew was coming next, his eyes roaming her body. When he met her eyes again, he held her gaze. His was a heady mix of hunger and love. Hers had the same hunger and want, but her eyes also held a hint of playfully challenge. A look that was saying what her lips weren't.

"Spread your legs," his tone light but firm. He hooks his fingers in her panties and her hips arch to allow him to slide down and off her body, tossing them where her dress lay. Wasting no more time he, leans down hovering just above her center, pushes two fingers into her, attaching his mouth to her.

He looks up to see her biting her lip and stifling moans, fisting the sheets. She's holding back. It's usually the norm as they couldn't be too loud with her children and his thin ass condo walls. Tonight was different. He chose this room for a reason and they were going to take full fucking advantage. Lifting his head from her he says, "I want to hear you," his voice rough and thick.

She releases the vice grip her teeth have on her lower lip. The sounds and words are a little timid at first. They soon crescendo into a glorious sound that's music to his ears. He continues for a few moments longer before his mouth ceases and his thumb takes it's place. He feels those familiar feelings around his fingers. She was close. He started to slow the pace of his fingers, pushing a few more times, bringing her ever closer, before stopping completely.

If looks could kill he would have died on the spot from the way she was glaring at him. Though she says nothing, knowing much better than think that he was going to leave her hanging. Bobby grins at her cheekily before shedding his own clothing. She's leaning on her elbows, watching his little strip show.

Once he he was completely undressed, he moved back between her legs, kissing his way up her body. He lingers at her breasts to show them some attention before reaching her lips. He's content just exploring, tasting until his lips are forced to leave her when she flips them and straddles him. She's obviously trying to get him back for earlier. That's fine he'll allow it. For now.

His hands knead the skin of her thighs as he watches her. Her eyes never leave his as she slinks down on him and starts moving. He hissed at the pleasurable stinging as manicured nails raked over his chest. Her hands tangle with his hand as he moves it up her body, up the column of her neck, to cradle the side of her face. It stalls her rhythm when he leans up to nip at her pulse point. His lips pepper kisses up her neck and meet hers as he meets her thrusts. Pupils dilated, dark brown eyes almost obsidian in pleasure. He loved seeing her like this, totally carefree and almost wild in abandon of everything around them.

Athena's allowed this modicum of control for a little longer before he flips her under him. Her squeak of surprise endearing.

The intensity of their eyes, his eyes not leaving hers as he mouths, "I love you." She responds the exact same. He smiles at her before claiming her mouth. He grips her thigh, wrapping her leg around his back. She does the same with the other as he reenters her in one fluid motion. Her mouth opened in a soundless moan and her back arched as he quickly picked up the pace.

He loved this position. Every whimper, every hitched breath, he could hear it. He could see what he was doing to her. Fully feel her. The level of intimacy in it was completely unmatched. She's completely wrapped around him, running a leg down the back of his thigh as she holds on tight. Her nails dig into the skin of his back, leaving scratches bound to sting in the morning. His head is buried in her neck. One hand reaches up to grip the headboard to give him more leverage.

The build-up is beginning within her. He's giving her exactly what she needs, building and building until, "God, fuck." It hits. Hard. Her eyes rolled back as the feeling washed over her in waves. It was an out-of-body, euphoric feeling and she loved it. Now her arms and legs have slacked a little around him. His rhythm stays steady as he nears his peak, which is drawing hers out deliciously. "Athena." He soon groans out.

He, reluctantly, leaves her and moves beside her. They face each other, breathing labored, bodies more than spent, their eyes meet again. Words couldn't be formed if they needed to. The kiss he initiates is lazy, just his lips on hers. They part and he puts his forehead to hers. They stay like that continuing to catch their breaths, smiling.

This was bliss.

* * *

**Truth be told, I still have no idea how I feel about this. I'd planned to have it posted a month ago, but I got discouraged. But then I got re-encouraged to do this because I might regret it if I don't and my sleep deprived brain is feeling brave and... anyway, how did I do?**

**Also, this is the abridged version. For the longer, more explicit version you can head over to AO3 to read it, if you desire (I'm AgentHawk11 there)...**


End file.
